


Since You Asked Nicely

by Butterynutjob



Category: How I Met Your Mother, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Condoms, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Smut, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Using powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from letosatie, who asked for a threesome. </p><p>This is kind of an excerpt from a longer story I've been writing in my mind, a modern powered AU where Charles and Erik are forced to work and travel together even though they can't stand each other. (It might help to know that they both identify as straight in this, too). </p><p>There are a few subtle How I Met Your Mother references, but really Robin is just a character I borrowed for this part of the bigger story. (If it helps your visuals, the actress who plays Robin is Cobie Smulders, the same actress who plays Maria Hill in the Avengers movies)</p><p>For a better understanding of how Charles' highly-touted 'Slap Me' pick-up line is supposed to work, you can check out my (626-word fic) <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2360309">Punch Me</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Since You Asked Nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letosatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letosatie/gifts).



They had decided to go to a bar on the West side. Rather, Charles decided, and Erik let himself be guilted into coming along because he knew what Charles was going through couldn’t be easy...even though the man was infuriating most of the time. 

Charles sighed heavily for about the fourth time in ten minutes and Erik gave him his most aggravated glare. 

Charles frowned at him. “What?” he said glumly, downing the rest of his second scotch. He didn’t actually need to ask - he and Erik had been forced into each other’s company long enough that even without reading Erik’s mind he could guess why Erik was annoyed.

“What is it going to take to snap you out of this funk?” Erik asked irritably, still nursing his first beer. “Not that I care, but you are even more of a drag than usual to be around when you are like this.”

“My girlfriend left me for a _woman_ ,” Charles said, heaving yet another sigh. “I think I have a right to be in a ‘funk’ as you so quaintly put it.”

Erik rolled his eyes. “You get even more pretentious when you’re drunk, you know that?”

Charles appeared to ignore him, holding his now-empty Scotch glass up to the light and peering at it as if he was looking for the answer to life’s secrets there. “It’s a carefully cultivated facade to cover pain, my friend,” he finally said softly. 

Erik shifted uncomfortably because that was a little too much honesty from Charles for his comfort level. The two of them had reached a sort of agree-to-disagree place in their relationship but they were far from being friends with each other. Nevertheless, Erik found himself feeling some sympathy for Charles’s situation. 

“Maybe you need a little...hair of the dog?”

Charles shook his head and motioned in the direction of the cocktail waitress, who did not appear to be remotely aware of him. “I’m not hungover, I’ve been dumped.”

“I didn’t mean alcohol.”

Charles looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Are you aware of how crude that phrase sounds if you are indeed talking about women?”

Erik choked out a laugh. Charles had a good point. Charles allowed himself a tiny smile. 

“The point stands, though,” Erik said. “There, at the bar. The tall brunette. She looks fun, and she’s gorgeous.”

Charles looked where Erik was indicating and pursed his lips. “Tall,” he murmured. 

Right, Charles wasn’t as tall as he was. Erik looked around the room but the brunette was by herself and was by far the prettiest creature there. “Go try your famous pick-up line on her,” Erik urged. 

Charles had made such a huge deal of sharing his perfect pick-up line with Erik weeks before, claiming it was wasted being trapped in his head because Charles had had a girlfriend - at the time. Erik had tried it and he was impressed despite himself with how well it actually worked. 

Of course, Erik didn’t actually need a pick-up line. Usually women approached him.

Charles exhaled. “She’s a little out of my league,” he said doubtfully. 

Erik gave the brunette another appraising look.“You're probably right,” he said, just to be a bastard. Charles narrowed his eyes at him and seemed to make a decision. He approached the woman. Erik followed a few feet behind, and took a seat at the bar far enough away that it might not look like he was eavesdropping. 

_She’s chanting ‘I’m not a prude, I’m not a prude’ in her head,_ Charles told Erik mentally. _I think that’s a good sign._

If she was trying to compensate for some perceived prudery, yes, that spoke well for Charles’ chances. However, Erik wondered if it was entirely ethical to read the minds of people one wanted to chat-up. 

Charles ordered a Canadian whiskey, which meant that he'd probably picked up from the woman's mind that she would appreciate that order for some reason. When his drink was brought to him and paid for, he made a show of being shy to ask something of the brunette, starting to talk to her and hesitating several times. She looked at him with frank curiosity, her head resting on one elbow resting on the bar, probably already a few drinks in herself.

“Excuse me,” Erik heard Charles finally say to the woman, “But would you mind, um, well, slapping me?”

Erik was fortunately in a position to see her eyes widen at the request. The next line in the script was for her to be confused and ask him why he would want that, so that Charles could say his friend dared him to kiss her, but since he was sure she wouldn't be interested in doing _that_ maybe she could just slap him so his friend thinks he had at least asked her?

Usually, at that point, the woman would kiss him. It hadn’t failed to get a kiss yet, in Erik’s experience. He’d used it twice, while Charles had looked on like a proud and yet somewhat envious papa. 

“Really?” the girl squealed, with a huge grin.

"Ah, well, um...yes?" Charles seemed to be at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"Awesome!" --and she slapped Charles across the face, hard. 

Erik choked on his beer as he could not help laughing. In fact, paroxysms of laughter ripped through him and he ended up pounding his fist on the bar a couple times as he replayed the moment in his mind. He looked over at Charles and the girl and it started him up all over again as she looked back at him and at Charles, confused, but with half a smile on her face.

Charles was considerably less amused, holding his tumbler of whiskey up to his reddening cheek. “Um, well, yes, thank you, for that," he said awkwardly. "You've been most, um, obliging."

Suddenly her mouth dropped open a bit as she looked between Charles and Erik. Her head tilted to the side and her brow knitted slightly. "What was that about, anyway?"

"You weren't supposed to actually slap him," Erik volunteered, still smirking. He walked over to the girl and offered her his hand. "Erik Lehnsherr."

She took his hand even as her eyes went wide. "I _wasn't_? Oh shit! Oh no! Are you okay?"

Charles smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine, Robin. I suppose I deserved it in a way."

She was slowly letting go of Erik's hand when her head swivelled to Charles. She frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Before Charles could answer, Erik said, "He's a telepath."

Robin's eyes widened. "Is he telling the truth?" She asked Charles in an unrealistically high-pitched voice. 

Erik could feel Charles' spike of annoyance with him. Erik had seen Charles out other people as mutants in the past, though, and Erik didn't think they had anything to hide. 

"Yes," Charles admitted with a tight smile. "And I'd like to reassure you that all I read from your mind was your most superficial thoughts, including your name, which occurred to you when my friend here introduced himself to you."

 _Liar,_ thought Erik at Charles, but there was a satisfied amusement behind it. Robin was clearly a baseline human; they didn't owe her anything. 

"I'm Charles Xavier," Charles said extending a hand and a warm smile to Robin. Apparently he hadn't completely given up yet. "And congratulations on being the first person I've used that line on who has actually slapped me." He touched his cheek with a wince. 

She laughed with delight. "That's was _play_? I have a, uh, friend who considers himself a an expert in the art of how to pick-up women, you know. Please tell me how that was supposed to work?"

Erik interjected. "You were supposed to get flustered and confused at the request, and then Charles here would tell you that I dared him to ask you to kiss him." 

"Precisely," Charles said, clearly annoyed that Erik was interjecting himself so completely into the conversation. _Go cock-block someone else, would you?_

"Oh," Robin said with a knowing smile, drawing the syllable out. "Because then I would kiss you, just because you're - what, shy? Noble?" 

Charles tilted his head at her and smiled. "Which one do you want me to be?"

Robin looked at him speculatively, then looked at Erik. She deliberately licked her lips. "The thing is, I'm not really good at making up my mind," she said, arching an eyebrow at Charles. 

Charles' eyes widened and he coughed. "Um. Well."

Erik looked between Robin and Charles. "What?" he said. There was some kind of telepathic conversation he wasn't privy to happening. 

_Why did you have to stick around instead of staying at the other end of the bar like you were supposed to,_ Charles grumbled in his mind. 

Robin put her hand on Erik's thigh. "Did your friend tell you what I'm thinking?" she said softly. 

Erik felt like a huge asshole for a moment - he'd been trying to get a girl for Charles, not for himself. Charles coughed again. 

_...She wants both of us, Erik_

"My apartment is right upstairs," Robin said, a small smile on her lips. She leaned close to Erik and nuzzled behind his ear. "I have a really big bed."

This was not the kind of threesome Erik had ever fantasized about, but something about the situation made him seriously consider it. Charles would be there. Arrogant, obnoxious, red-lipped, blue-eyed Charles...

Erik chuckled lightly, trying to sound less uncomfortable than he felt. "You drive a hard bargain." Still, he hadn't been with anyone in a long time.

Robin turned to look at Charles and Charles blushed a bright crimson. "You have a very vivid imagination," he said, finishing his third drink. He hopped off his stool and approached Robin, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She hummed appreciatively. "Lead the way."

Robin smiled, a slow, happy smile. She tugged on Erik's hand as he reluctantly slid off his bar stool. 

_What are you doing_ , Erik thought at Charles furiously as Robin led them upstairs to her apartment. _I didn't agree to this!_

Charles sent him the mental equivalent of a shrug. _You're a big boy; leave if you don't want to be here. Or you could just watch. All I care about is the wonderful, dirty things this beautiful girl wants me to do to her._

 _Don't you mean the wonderful, dirty things she wants_ us _to do to her?_ Erik shot back. 

Charles sent him a pulse of unconcerned amusement and Erik realized that Charles was actually quite drunk, and Robin appeared to have had a few drinks, too. 

She led them directly to her bedroom - where she did indeed have a large bed - and planted a hot, wet kiss directly on Erik's mouth. 

Erik's body responded even while his mind was still hesitant. His arms went around her and his mouth opened, sucking her tongue in. She moaned against his mouth and then pulled away - to kiss Charles. But she tugged Erik's hands up to her breasts, under her shirt. 

Erik was getting aroused despite himself. Her breasts were not terribly large, but her nipples were hard and she made a little sound in her throat when he brushed his thumbs across them. 

"Fuck, yes," she moaned against Charles' mouth and took her shirt off. She'd either already removed her bra or she hadn't been wearing one - Erik didn't know and he didn't care.

Erik felt she had been kissing Charles long enough and turned her around to face him again. He nuzzled her neck and pressed tiny bites into the soft flesh from there down to her shoulder as he noticed Charles unzipping her jeans. It occurred to Erik with a spike of annoyance that _he_ could have done that and he used his power to tug her pants the rest of the way down. 

She gasped in surprise and Charles turned her around again to face him. Then she grinned. "So you two are a little competitive, huh?" 

"It's hard not to be, with such a delightful prize as you," Charles murmured to her, before kissing her again. 

_Smooth, Romeo,_ Erik thought at him in annoyance. 

_Fuck off. And I mean that literally, please move, I'm going to lay her on her bed._

_That's not what ‘literally’ means_.

Charles shot Erik an annoyed glance, but Erik did obligingly move to the side. He also put his hands behind Robin's shoulders so that she was gently lowered to the bed instead of being manhandled onto it as Charles had intended. She inhaled in surprise and looked up at Erik with a smile. 

"That was considerate," She said with a grin, then she hauled Erik down to her for another kiss. 

_I'm the one reading her mind; maybe she wanted it rough,_ Charles thought to Erik in annoyance. He was kissing her stomach and hips, one hand on one of her breasts. 

_Well, she doesn't appear to be objecting to how it went down,_ Erik said. _Speaking of - are you going to eat her pussy?_

 _I'm working towards that, yes,_ Charles thought at Erik irritably. He had just started to tug down her panties. 

_Good._

Charles glanced up at Erik and saw him undoing his pants as Robin nuzzled his stomach with her face. Robin's panties now gone, Charles licked at her clit with tiny flicks of his tongue. His recent ex-girlfriend Moira had always liked it went he started that way.

The thought didn't pain him as much as it should have. He found that he could watch as Erik's pants unzipped themselves and he tried not to make any surprised sounds at the size of the tent in Erik's boxers, instead burying himself more deeply in Robin's cunt and licking harder. He was rewarded by her moaning and rolling her head back and forgetting about Erik's impressive cock for a few seconds. 

Charles sensed telepathically that Erik was incredibly aroused by the whole situation, and also that he was surprised to feel that that way. When Erik skimmed out of his boxers a moment later, Charles tried not to let his eyes bulge out of his head. He'd thought his own penis was larger than average, but Erik's...

Robin was gratifyingly surprised, too, and not shy and what to do with a cock like that. She was mostly on her back, but her shoulders were turned slightly so that she could have her hand wrapped around the base of Erik's cock while she licked the head. 

Charles found it incredibly arousing to watch. 

_You like what you're looking at, Charles?_ Erik's mental voice didn't have quite the bite that Charles suspected he wanted it to; he was genuinely curious, actually. 

That was interesting. 

_I’d heard you were a mutant, but that thing is ridiculous,_ Charles thought back, and heard Erik stifling a laugh. 

"What's funny?" Robin said, pulling Erik's cock out of her mouth. 

Charles started stroking down from her clit with two fingers before he pushed them inside her and resumed licking her clit. She moaned and put her head back again. 

"It's just a little surreal," Erik told Robin, fondling her breast and tugging on her nipple gently. 

"Condom," Robin gasped to Charles, tapping him gently but urgently on the head. "Dresser drawer."

"Are you sure?" Charles whispered, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. 

"Fuck me, dammit," she all but growled. Erik laughed and lay down next to her so he could kiss her and finger her while Charles got a condom. 

When Charles came back, Robin pushed Erik onto his back and straddled him, her hands on the mattress on either of his hips, and resumed sucking his cock. Erik lay mostly back, propped slightly up on his elbows.

Behind her, Charles ran an appreciative hand over Robin's hip and squeezed her ass a few times before he carefully guided his condom-sheathed cock into her pussy. 

Robin moaned around Erik's cock appreciatively. Erik found himself watching Charles as he fucked the girl, how he compulsively licked and bit his lips, how flushed he was, how his jaw went slack as he held onto her hips and repeatedly slammed against her from behind.

Suddenly Charles looked surprised. He slowed down. "Do you really...?" 

She pulled off Erik's cock and huffed a laugh. "Telepath, right. Well it's nice to not have to say it." 

"All the same...I think I'd feel more comfortable complying if you did say it."

Erik frowned. His blowjob had stopped and he wasn't following the conversation. "What are you both talking about?"

Robin looked up at him with a sexy grin. Charles stroked Robin's back and resumed fucking her slowly. "Go on, tell him," Charles murmured. "Tell what a dirty girl you are."

Erik's eyes widened. 

Robin grasped Erik's cock again and sucked in into her mouth briefly before pulling off to say, over her shoulder to Charles, "Finger my asshole."

Erik's eyes snapped to Charles' in surprise. A smile was beginning to curve Charles' mouth as Erik watched him put two fingers in his mouth, getting them very wet, staring into Erik's eyes...

Erik blinked. Why was watching Charles do that so captivating? The sensation of Robin's mouth on his cock was so good, he should have been watching her, but all he could see was Charles' wet, red mouth.

Charles teased Robin's pucker before pushing a finger inside. He was probably not aware that he was projecting, Erik thought, because Erik could actually see Charles' finger going into to the puckered entrance above where his cock was lazily thrusting in and out of her, he could feel Charles thinking _never did this with Moira_ and he could also feel Charles thinking about where Robin wanted this to go...

"Jesus Christ," Erik said out loud in surprise. Robin wanted both of their cocks in her simultaneously - she wanted to get fucked in the ass and the pussy simultaneously. 

_Now you see why I was surprised,_ Charles thought at him. He was still working Robin's ass open, pushing his fingers in and twisting them, adding more spit as needed. 

Erik thought double penetration only happened in porn. 

_I think double penetration is actually two cocks in one hole,_ Charles thought at him.

Erik glared at Charles. "I'm not going to argue semantics with you now," he snapped. 

Robin laughed at that, pulling her mouth off Erik's cock again. "You guys are too much," she said with a snicker. 

"Too much? Well, that's disappointing to hear, after all the deliciously decadent thoughts you've been having," Charles said easily. "So you can't handle us after all?"

"I definitely can," she asserted, and then looked up at Erik, her pretty face red with exertion. "Will you fuck me?"

Erik licked his lips. He was pretty sure his brain wasn't firing on all cylinders anymore. "Well, since you asked nicely," he said. 

She grinned at him and Charles pulled his cock out of her. She impatiently pulled open the drawer Charles had been in just a few minutes before and handed Erik a condom. She eyed Erik's cock as he rolled the condom on and said over her shoulder to Charles, "You should be the one to fuck me in the ass."

Charles’ lip quirked. "Happy to oblige with whatever you want, my dear," he said. 

"Well, I mean, look at that," she said, indicating Erik's penis, as if someone had objected. She gave Charles a look. "Would you want that in your ass?"

"Um," Charles said, and then turned scarlet.

Erik gave Charles a long look before he decided that Charles had probably reacted that way because he felt embarrassed that Erik had a bigger cock. That must have been it.

Robin tugged Erik lower down on the bed so his knees were bent and hanging off the side. She climbed on top of him, and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, while her eyes fluttered and and she swore under her breath. Erik put his hands on her hips, trying to not notice that one of his legs was touching Charles, who was standing behind Robin, very close to the end of the bed. 

Robin rode Erik for a good couple of minutes before she leaned forward and put her forearms flat on the bed on either side of Erik so that their chests pressed together. Erik kissed her because it seemed like the right thing to do. She kissed him back, open-mouthed and unashamedly, before she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Charles, wiggling her ass at him with a grin, the request clear.

Charles sucked in has breath. "She does ask nicely," he murmured, spreading some slick he'd found with the condoms on her pucker just before he started to push his cock inside. 

To Erik's surprise he could feel the pressure and movement from Charles' cock entering her ass. Robin moaned loudly, almost a yell, but the yell was a long drawn-out version of the word 'yes' so Erik figured there wasn't a problem. 

Erik had had his doubts over how well this position would work, but it was incredibly hot to feel what was undeniably Charles' cock moving against his, albeit through Robin’s body. It was a little hard to find a rhythm that worked, unfortunately, but he tried to time his thrusts with Charles’.

“I need to be upright,” Robin gasped. “Can you both fuck me standing up? I can’t come unless I’m upright.”

Erik and Charles made eye contact over Robin’s shoulder. That would be logistically difficult. Might be easier for one of them to stop...but Erik could feel that Charles didn’t want to be the one to graciously back out, and Erik didn’t either. 

Erik saw a thick wooden beam in the ceiling above him and had an idea. He reached out to see what metal he could feel in the apartment. There was what seemed to be a metal folding chair in the kitchen, folded up next to the refrigerator - possibly being used as a very dangerous kind of footstool. Erik figured he would be doing her (and her roommate? She didn’t live here along) a favor by mangling it and using it for his own purposes. 

He floated the chair into the bedroom and reshaped the metal chair into long handholds ending in sharp pieces that he attached to either side of the beam above their heads. He gave it some tugs with his mind and was satisfied that it could hold most of Robin’s weight. 

“What are you doing?” Robin asked in a haze. Being fucked in both holes seemed to be a very intense experience. 

“Improving your apartment,” Erik answered absentmindedly. “Also, making what you asked for possible.”

Robin’s brow crinkled in puzzlement as she looked up. “Oh, wow,” she breathed. Charles pulled out so she could stand up. She did so and grasped the hand holds and pulled. “I can’t hold myself up for very long,” she warned. 

“You won’t need to, for very long,” Erik said to her. He stood up and grasped her behind her thighs. “Put your legs around me.”

Robin obliged, although her legs slipped off his narrow hips almost immediately - but they landed on the bed behind him, and she could put some of her weight there. She looked thoughtfully at Erik. “Can you combine the handhold into one?” she said. “So I can have one hand free if I, um, need it.” 

She seemed to be taking Erik’s mutation in stride. Perhaps Charles had explained it to her telepathically. No matter, he thought, reforming the two handholds into one trapeze-style bar while it was still in Robin’s grip. “Awesome,” she said with a grin at Erik. 

_Shall we put our cocks back into her at the same time?_ Charles thought into his mind. 

_I think she’d like that,_ Erik responded. 

_Splendid. On three. One, two, three!_

Erik guided his cock back inside Robin’s very wet cunt with his hand, slowly, and he felt the pressure against his cock that meant Charles was doing the same in her ass. 

She gasped and gripped the bar tightly with both hands for a moment and Charles and Erik figured out a rhythm that worked - Erik opened his mind a little to what Charles was doing and let his hips move in a mirror image to that, in the same rhythm. The effect seemed to be working well, if Robin’s reaction was any indication. After about two minutes she was moaning incoherently, and one hand had moved down and was rubbing her clit furiously, the other hand still clutching the bar above her head. Her head was hanging low between them as if she did not have the strength to hold it higher.

Unfortunately, this meant there was nothing blocking the view between Charles' face and Erik's. Erik was so focused on what his body was doing - his arms holding up Robin, his hips pistoning into her, that he didn't notice that he was actually staring, slack-jawed, at Charles' face. Charles' eyes were closed and kept biting and licking his lips as he fucked Robin's ass. Erik found some part of his mind waiting for Charles' pink tongue to come into sight and thrilling a little bit every time it did. 

Then he realized Charles' eyes were open and staring at him in shock. Erik swallowed but couldn't look away. He felt hypnotized.

"Aw, shit," Robin said. 

"Is everything alright?" Erik asked while Charles simultaneously said, "What's wrong?" They both paused their hips, and Erik grabbed her under her thighs to take the weight of her arm a bit while they were stopped. 

She could barely articulate the problem, but Charles could read it in her mind. 

Charles glanced at Erik thoughtfully. "I think I have a solution for that."

"For what?" Erik gasped. Although he was enjoying the sex a lot more than he’d thought he would he needed this to end soon, just from a standpoint of physical exhaustion. 

_Yes, exactly. She's tired - just about done, actually - and wants to come and wants us to come._

_That makes two of us,_ Erik thought.

Charles smiled slightly. _Three._ "I think I can manage our minds so that we all come simultaneously," Charles said out loud. 

_"What?"_ Erik said.

"Sounds awesome," said Robin, adding, "Please, soon."

 _I will need to enter your mind a little more than usual,_ Charles said apologetically to Erik. _Do I have your permission?_

Erik was too intrigued to decline. _Yes_.

Charles smiled, a funny, provocative smile. "Start fucking," he said lightly. 

Both men started pistoning their hips again, Erik again seeking the rhythm to use in Charles’ mind and finding it more easily than before. Robin's hand went back to her clit, rubbing furiously. Erik felt his climax building, not quite the same as usual; it was an energy swirling between the three of them; he could feel a little bit of what Charles felt, Robin's sphincter gripping his shaft, and also felt a little bit of what Robin felt, incredibly _full,_ deliciously stuffed...

And the whole while he was staring at Charles’ face as the man's eyes were closed in concentration. Sweat ran down Charles’ temple and Erik wanted to wipe it away. Charles licked his lips and Erik felt his climax rising while at the same time he heard Robin starting to keen.

Without consciously being aware of it, Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles' stupidly red lips, his tongue thrusting inside as he came inside Robin and Charles kissed him back, fervently, his mouth open, hot and filthy. 

And then Erik needed to lie down because he was fucking exhausted; he felt every drop of energy he had had been wrung out of him.

Robin stepped off the bed and Charles carefully withdrew his spent cock from her ass, holding the base of the condom as he did so. She immediately collapsed forward onto the bed, next to Erik, face-down.

"That was _legendary_ ," she gasped. 

Charles had gone to the bathroom but he returned a moment later, finding a spot on the other side of Robin to collapse onto. 

"That--simultaneous telepathic orgasm--thing--was pretty fucking cool," Robin said after a moment, turning her head to Charles. "High-five." 

Bemused, Charles high-fived her. 

Erik was still reeling from the fact that _he'd kissed Charles_? Why? Had Charles made him do it?

_No, that was all you, my friend._

Erik made a sound of frustration. "Stay out of my head!" He didn’t like what Charles had said, and he knew that even if Charles hadn't initiated it, Charles had definitely kissed him back. 

"Soo..." said Robin, with a funny quality to her voice, "I really hate to do this to you, that was totally awesome, but I'm actually meeting some friends soon, sooo..." She trailed off, not quite as awkwardly as she was hoping to appear. 

Erik snorted. "Yes. Alright. We should be going anyway."

He sat up for a moment and caught his breath, then went to the en suite bathroom to take care of the condom and get dressed. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Charles was dressed as well, and of course being ridiculous. "Thank you a lovely time, my dear," he said, kissing Robin's hand. She had rolled over onto her back but was still lying naked on the bed and giggled at him, letting her hand flop down next to her when he let it go.

Although, in Charles' defense, Erik didn't know if there was an proscribed response in this situation. 

“Sorry about your beam,” Erik said, gesturing up. 

“It’s a joist,” she said, then looked annoyed at herself. “Anyway, leave it. Could come in handy.” She stretched then, looking for all the world like a pleased cat in a sunbeam.  
"That was awesome. Okay, I'm gonna nap now. Bye bye!" She waved them both out. 

"I thought she was going to meet friends," Erik said to Charles as they let themselves out. 

Charles chuckled. "Given that she was thinking about two other men she knows the whole time she was fucking us, I can't say I'm surprised that she rushed us out of there."

Erik didn't have a response for that, but he abruptly remembered what happened at the end, when they came, and his cheeks flushed. "Listen," he started to say, as they walked down stairs.

“How nice that the two of us have finally managed to work together towards a common goal, yes?” Charles said with forced joviality. 

Erik frowned. “Cute, but that’s not what I was--”

Charles, of course, knew what he had been talking about, Erik realized a split second later. "Let's just - chalk it up to the, um, unusual situation and never speak of it again, hmm?" Charles was speaking low, and quickly, not looking him in the eye. 

Erik felt a wash of relief, and a little something else that he didn't want to notice. "Yes. Good."

They continued walking back to their hotel. 

Erik cleared his throat after a few minutes. "Do you think she proved to herself that she's not a prude?"

Charles laughed out loud. "I think she did."


End file.
